Nautilus
Nautilus is a green SeaWing with black spiral patterns on his scales. He is the founder and leader of the Talons of Peace, with Squid being his son (and only known relative). Squid is a false Dragonet of Destiny, yet he chose to quit and was exiled by Morrowseer. As leader of the Talons of Peace, Nautilus gave Riptide the job of leader after the War of SandWing Succession. Biography ''The Lost Heir Nautilus first appeared in the prologue. He and Cirrus confronted Webs at the entrance to the underground river and attempted to kill him. They claimed that Webs had failed them by letting the Dragonets of Destiny escape, and couldn't know about the backup plan. However, a Talons of Peace infiltrator by the name of Crocodile knocked Nautilus and Cirrus unconscious so Webs could escape. Later, Nautilus appeared 'talking' to Riptide using Aquatic when Tsunami first followed Riptide. When the Summer Palace was being destroyed by the SkyWings and MudWings, Riptide told Tsunami he had been telling Nautilus information about the SeaWings. Nautilus appeared again in the epilogue, where Morrowseer had him explain their concept of the false dragonets to Blister, who approved. The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, he, Morrowseer, and the false dragonets were at the Talons of Peace's camp. Morrowseer told Nautilus that he would be taking the fake, young dragonets to an unknown location (later revealed to be the Night Kingdom) to train. The Dark Secret Nautilus appeared in the epilogue, where he and his son, Squid, encountered Blister as she was waiting to meet with Morrowseer. When Morrowseer did not show up, Blister said that it must be the dragonets' fault and she would kill them no matter what. The Brightest Night Tsunami, Sunny, and Ochre traveled to the Talons of Peace's camp to ask him to deliver a message to Blister. However, Ochre was approached by Nautilus, Riptide, a SandWing noted to possibly be Viper's uncle, an IceWing, perhaps Cirrus, and a SkyWing named Avalanche. Much to Tsunami's annoyance, Nautilus flashes a message toward Tsunami, which Sunny translated as a suggestion to land, though Tsunami wanted to go and hit the older SeaWing and pretend she misunderstood what he said. Tsunami questioned Riptide's decision to rejoin the Talons, and he explained that Queen Coral had thrown him out of the Kingdom of the Sea, and that he was hoping the Talons would know where the dragonets had gone. Nautilus coldly remarked that they had no clue, and Riptide quickly introduced Nautilus as the leader of the Talons, to prevent an argument between him and Tsunami. Avalanche replied that Nautilus was the leader "for now," hinting at her dislike of the SeaWing, and asked where the rest of the false dragonets are. The IceWing known as Cirrus noticed the arrival of another dragon, who Avalanche recognized as her son, Flame. After seeing the slash across the dragonet's face due to Viper's venomous tail, Nautilus commented that he's not sure if he wanted to know what happened to the others, and so Sunny told him that Fatespeaker was fine, they didn't know what happened to Squid, and that Viper had died in the Night Kingdom. Sunny then told him that she needed them to convey a message to Blister. Although he talked as if he was indecisive and unwilling to help, Sunny noticed that he was excited about finally ending the war. Winter Turning Nautilus was mentioned by his son, Squid, who says that "my dad used to be the leader of the Talons of Peace," and he whined why he couldn't be leader. Quotes ''"We gave up worldly things to fight for a higher cause. Peace is more important than jewels or gold." - explaining why the Talons gave up their treasure to Squid "And your friends are about six years old too." - to Squid "Squid, be polite." Trivia * A nautilus is a shellfish that has lived in the deep sea since prehistoric times (and is still around today). * According to Tsunami, Nautilus is much less handsome than Riptide. * Nautilus is the only Seawing introduced with black scale swirls, as well as the only dragon introduced with unnatural markings. Gallery Nautilus .jpg|Nautilus by Queen Glory - RainWing Nautlius.png Nautilus_Palau.JPG|A real nautilus seawing_oc___sandbar_full_body_by_lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|Nautilus|link=SeaWings Tbn scene.jpg|Scene from the brightest night Nautilus shell.jpg|Cross-section of a nautilus shell Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:WT Characters Category:Minor Characters